Alpha (ACL)
:Not to be confused with the original and Phazonworks games of the same name. Super Smash Bros. Alpha (Japanese: グレートフレイ：アルファスマッシュブラザーズ Gurētofurei: Arufasumasshuburazāzu / Great Fray: Alpha Smash Brothers) is an upcoming installment in the Super Smash Bros. series of 2.5D fighting games created by Nintendo. Smash Bros. is the first dedicated installment of the series to be developed for the Wii U. Similar to how Super Smash Bros. 4 had red and blue details in the logo, Smash Bros. features purple details, combining the red and blue of the previous game's logos. A major, updated feature from previous titles is the far more extensive use of custom movesets for playable characters. As opposed to simply having variations of moves, many characters gain completely new moves that can be swapped into one of the four special move slots. With all special moves unlocked for a character, a player has 16 move choices for their single moveset, which is then saved to a name. Up to 3 movesets can be saved for a character, with the default always being available. All returning characters from Super Smash Bros. 4 also gain new special moves to contribute to this. Gameplay Single Player Classic Mode Boss Characters Adventure Mode All-Star Mode Smash Run Events Minigames Target Test Home Run Contest Target Blast Multi-Man Smash Multiplayer Versus Tournament Online Playable Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Unlock Criteria Stages Every stage has a "Ω Mode": a flat, Final Destination version of the stage where there are no hazards or extra platforms. Additionally, some stages have stage bosses, which can be defeat to give out both rewards and freedom from said boss. These bosses can be toggled on and off as well. There are fifteen stages returning from previous games in the series: three from Super Smash Bros. Melee, three from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and nine from Super Smash Bros. 4 (three from the 3DS version, four from the Wii U version, and two shared between both versions). Default Stages Unlockable Stages Unlock Criteria Items Returning Items New Items Pok mon Returning Pok mon New Pok mon Assist Trophies Returning Assist Trophies New Assist Trophies Unlock Criteria Demo A demo for the game was released to the public a week before the game's release. The demo features six playable characters as well as three stages to play on. Versus Mode is the only mode available in the demo, though only two players are allowed to play at once. The characters have no customizable options, nor is it possible to unlock any. All items appear in the demo, though only select Pok mon or Assist Trophies are able to be spawned from their respective items. Characters Stages Assist Trophies Pok mon Gallery SSBAlpha-ACL.png|North American box art SSBAlpha-Dixie.png|Dixie Kong's newcomer introduction SSBAlpha-CA.png|Challenger Approaching (Umbreon & Espeon) Trivia *''Alpha'' was based off a cancelled project on the Neotendo wiki called Super Smash Bros. Fracas. *''Alpha'' was originally to be a combined version of both the Wii U and 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. Fusion. *''Alpha'' is the third game in the series to exclusively include characters hailing from Nintendo first- and second-party properties. *Counting the Wii U and 3DS versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 as one, this is the first game since Super Smash Bros. Melee to not include the Jungle Japes, Temple, Brinstar, Onett and Corneria stages. **Additionally, this is the first game in the series not to include a stage taking place on the Great Fox's exterior. **This is also the first game to feature a Yoshi series stage that does not have "Yoshi" in the name: being Wooly World. **This is the first game to have Mr. Game & Watch playable, but not include a stage with the name of "Flat Zone". ***Additionally, this is the first game to include a stage based upon the Game & Watch series of games, but not be located inside of one.